Legend of Zelda: Triforce Defenders
by Supreme.Empress.DragonGirl
Summary: Alternating between Link and Zelda's POVs. Zelda is a young girl who has lived her whole life in the village by the woods. One day, a family of traders comes to the village, and everything changes...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Secret and the Sorcerer

Zelda's Chapter

One evening, a family of traders rode into our village. There were two children, a girl who must have been about nine, and a boy who was perhaps thirteen, my age. I knew from a glance that they came from the city: their clothes, though faintly stained with smoke, were much more elaborately made than the simple tunic of any villager. From that I could see that they were fairly well off, enough to keep up with the yearly citizen cost for two children, as well as buying food and paying rent.

I watched from a distance as the man and woman set up a table, and the children unpacked the items for sale. As the boy was laying the wares out on the faded blue cloth, I began thinking about what things I wanted, and things I could buy as a gift for my guardian, a woman who called herself Masi. I had never known my mother, but I couldn't remember a time when Masi hadn't sheltered and protected and cared for me.

I only had a few rupees, and I was certain I would never be able to buy anything that these merchants had to sell. Even so, I walked towards the table, the cool grass tickling my bare feet. There was a wide selection of pretty and well-made jewelry. All of it was much less expensive than I would have thought, and I had enough rupees to buy something for both myself and Masi. I picked out a lovely bracelet made of pounded copper leaves, and a plain, polished silver one for Masi. I only had two rupees left after I bought them both, but I went happily home, carrying Masi's bracelet and wearing my own.

"Oh, Zelda," sighed Masi when I handed her the gleaming silver bracelet. "You're too kind for this old maid. I couldn't ask for a better girl, dear." She smiled wearily at me, but there was a worried look in her eyes, a shadow behind her smile.

"You're the one who's too kind," I replied, laughing slightly. Yet there was something in me that wanted to be afraid.

"Supper won't be ready for an hour," said Masi. "And after supper, I have something to tell you." Her smile faded, and a sadness came over her face. "Something very important," she said softly, more to herself than to me. She brightened again, then, and told me, "Go on outside, dear it's such a nice evening that you oughtn't to spend it cooped up in the house." She gave me a gentle shove towards the door and I left. The last rays of the sun were not enough to rid me of the chill I felt, the chill that was not from cold, but from fear. Something felt wrong about this.

The boy who had come with the traders ran past me, not watching where he was going. As he passed, he hit me and knocked me over.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, genuinely apologetic. He offered his hand to me. "I didn't mean to make you fall."

I drew back slightly. "It's alright," said the boy, laughing. "I don't bite." Hesitantly, I took his hand, and he helped me to my feet. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Zelda," I said cautiously.

A look of surprise came over the boy's face. "Huh? You're named after the queen?"

"The first Queen of Hyrule," I confirmed. He shook off his look of surprise and said, "I'm Link. Nice to meet you!"

I nodded, and asked, "Do you and your family travel all over?"

"Yes," he said, sounded irritated. "That's my aunt and uncle, and my sister."

"Oh," I said. "Where are your mother and father?"

"They're dead," he said, without a trace of sorrow in his voice. "They were killed in the Storming."

"I'm sorry," I said. "You must not have known them well."

"'Course not," he said. "I wasn't even two years old when the Storming happened. You can't've been old enough to remember, either."

"No, I don't suppose I was," I said. "I never knew my family, either. They were probably killed in the Storming as well. Though," I added, "I do sometimes remember things, if I try hard enough. I don't know what was going on. Just that it was very dark, and I was being carried. Whoever was carrying me was running very fast."

"Strange," he said. "I've never heard of anything like that." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned cheekily and waved before running off to join his family.

I watched him go, then turned back to the house. Instead of going inside, I went around to the side of the house. The tangled ivy on the wall led up to the roof. I reached up and wrapped my hands around the vines, stepping up and finding a foothold. Quickly I scrambled up, and pulled myself onto the roof. The wooden tiles were still warm from the daylight, and I sat there, my back against the rough stone of the chimney, looking out at the forest.

I could smell the smoke of the fire and the steam from the stew Masi was cooking. I closed my eyes and focused on listening and smelling and feeling. The trees rustled softly, and a cool breeze touched my face, carrying the scent of rain, foretelling a storm. The birds were quieting, tucking their heads beneath their wings. The brook which cut through the village chuckled softly to itself. The fire below me crackled merrily, and the timbers of the house creaked softly. An owl hooted in the distance. I smiled as I heard Masi's voice call out, "Zelda! Supper's ready!" I opened my eyes then, and climbed down. The house was warm and inviting. There was fresh bread on the table, and bowls for the stew, and a small cucoo, roasted to perfection.

Supper was delicious. On most days, I would have gone outside again after we ate. Tonight, I sat in the rough-cut wooden chair and watched as Masi cleaned up. She wouldn't meet my gaze. I waited, knowing that she would put it off as long as she could. At last, she had nothing else to keep her from telling me what it was she had to say. She looked around the house, running her fingers through her dark, but graying, hair, as though she wanted to see something else she could do, another means of escape. Then she sat down across from me, still not meeting my eyes.

"Zelda," she began, then stopped. She looked at me for a moment, then looked down again. "I have something important to tell you."

"Yes, Masi," I said, watching her.

"As you know," Masi said, "I am not your mother." She looked at her hands. at the table anywhere but me. "Your mother was killed twelve years ago in the Storming."

I had been right.

"The Storming," said Masi, her voice emotionless. "It began as a siege. Castle Town was surrounded. Anyone who tried to step outside the walls was killed. Everyone knew what the army wanted. The king and queen, and their infant daughter." Her eyes flicked up to mine, then back to her hands. "I worked at the castle," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I tried to convince the royal family to run, to flee, to hide. There were secret passages. But the queen was proud. She refused to back down. The king was not, perhaps, so proud, but he was stubborn and fiercely loyal to his people. I could not sway them."

I hadn't know that Masi had worked in the castle. To me she had always been Masi the village woman. I could barely believe that she had lived in the castle. Yet the one thing about Masi I was absolutely sure of, even though my knowledge of her had been turned upside down, was that she was honest.

"Then, the siege broke," whispered Masi. "The leader of that army must have grown impatient. They stormed the city. The castle's defenses didn't stand a chance. They entered the castle--" Masi's voice broke. She closed her eyes, and I saw a single tear run down her cheek, turned golden in the firelight. She opened her eyes again, staring at a knot in the wood of the table.

"The soldiers killed the king and queen," Masi said quietly. "I fled, taking you with me. I had a home in this village, where I went when I had a holiday. That was where I went. I barely escaped with my life." She looked up at me. "My name is not Masi," she told me. "It is Impa. I was forced to change my name, so as not to be found."

"Impa," I murmured. The name sounded foreign, not Hylian. Now that I thought of it, Masi—Impa--didn't even look Hylian, not quite. She was taller than the other women, standing head and shoulders over most of them. She was stronger, and her skin was darker. I tried to remember the lessons she had given me. How I wished that I had payed attention! Finally it came to me. In a whisper, I said, "Sheikah?"

Impa nodded. My eyes grew wide as the truth sank in.

"My kind are gone," she said. "All but me. They were killed in the Storming."

"Oh," I said quietly. My voice sounded very small. Then, trying hard to be brave, I asked, "Masi...Impa. Tell me..."

She just watched me, waiting.

"Who am I?" I asked, barely able to hear myself.

Impa looked very sad. "You are alone. You are a single voice promising freedom to Hyrule, a single light of hope in a sea of darkness. Your light is a beacon, calling out to all of this kingdom, and yet you are a candle flame, so precious as the last light..."

She picked up the "candle hat," as I had always called it, and snuffed one of the candles on the table. "Yet so easy to put out," she finished. "You are Hyrule's only hope." I stared at her. How could I be the last person who could save Hyrule? It didn't make any sense.

"I've told you too much," whispered Impa. "Remember it, but only when you must."

"I don't understand," I said. "How can I do anything? Why am I the one who can save the kingdom? How did I get chosen to help? What is my--"

"Go to bed," said Impa sharply.

"But I want to know how--" I began.

"Go to bed, Zelda," said Impa, her voice tense.

"But Masi...Impa...I just want to understand--" I insisted.

"Zelda, I've told you twice. Go to bed. Now."

There was something in her voice that I couldn't argue with. Every part of my being was rebelling. I had never been sent to bed so sharply. But as much as I wanted to get answers, I couldn't stop myself from climbing the rickety wooden ladder into the loft and curling up under the covers.

When I awoke, I wasn't sure what had woken me. I was shaking, and I felt like something terrible was about to happen. It had nothing to do with my dream, that had been nice—I had been sitting and drinking tea in a lovely garden of flowers. This was different. The air felt strangely charged, as though a thunderstorm was about to break. But I could only smell the pine wood of the house, not the sharp scent of rain that had been on the breeze.

Then I heard voices. A low mutter in some harsh, guttural language I didn't understand. I shuddered. Who was there?

There was a crunching sound, like metal breaking. A cold wind rushed into the house and bit into me. I turned my head, ever so slightly, and saw a figure standing in the doorway. I could only see their silhouette, but even that gave me chills. I tried to make my breathing deep and even as the figure walked slowly and heavily across to the loft.

There was a sound, and the figure's head jerked down. I heard Impa's calm, level voice. "What are you doing in my house?"

"There is something here that I want," was the cold reply.

"You have no business being in my house without my permission," said Impa coldly. "Get out."

The stranger's voice changed slightly, and I could hear that he was smirking. "Do you know who you are talking to, my dear woman?"

I couldn't hear what Impa said next, but whatever it was made the figure step back.

"Get out of my house, sorcerer," said Impa clearly.

"No," said the sorcerer. "I will not." There was a rush, as if of a gust of wind, and Impa cried out. I heard a thump. My breath caught and I was revealed. I saw the sorcerer's head come up, and the next thing I knew I was being lifted out of bed in a grip like iron claws. I screamed piercingly and kicked out, catching the sorcerer with my foot. He cried out and dropped me, and I ran. The cool night air slapped my face, and I ran as fast as I could for the forest. Several pairs of huge, powerful hands grabbed me and pulled me back. I screamed, a scream that was muffled quickly by another hand.

There was the sound of footsteps. I saw a gleam of silver, bright in the moonlight. A sword? Then, a voice said, "Let her go!" I closed my eyes and hoped and hoped, unable to watch. There was the clash of steel on steel, and a shout of pain. Then the sorcerer's voice.

"She is to be kept alive and unhurt," came that cool voice. "I have assumed responsibility for

her, and if she is harmed, I will personally track down the one who did it or allowed it to happen, and I will kill them in the most painful way possible. Am—I—understood?"

There was a general mutter of what must have been agreement, because the sorcerer turned away. "Take them both," he said, "but the girl is more important than the boy."

I was lifted into the air, and thrown roughly into a wagon of sorts. I heard a thump and felt the wagon shake as someone else was thrown besides me. Then there was a lurch as the cart started moving off into the night. After a while, I fell into a fitful sleep, if a dreamless one.


	2. Traveling to Castle TownLink

Chapter Two

Traveling to Castle Town

Link's Chapter

The first thing I knew when I got up was it was dark. Really dark. I looked into the shadows, trying to see where I was. There was a rocking and a general sense of motion in the place, as well as the creaking of wood. Then, a big piece of canvas was pulled up and the ugliest monster I'd ever seen peered in at me. A bokoblin. I scooted to the back of the cart I was in, but the bokoblin jumped up and grabbed me. Another bokoblin scrambled in and snatched the girl who was still asleep in the bottom of the cart. She was the one from the village, the one named after the queen. I tried to fight the bokoblin, but I didn't have half a chance without a sword.

The bokoblins dragged us out of the cart and dumped us on the ground. I got up and brushed myself off, glaring at the bokoblins. The girl, Zelda, got to her feet and looked around, then tried to climb back onto the cart.

A bokoblin pulled her off. "Magician sez yer' ta walk or ya get carried," it said in its harsh, spitting dialect of Hylian. Zelda looked up towards the front of our train of travelers. I did too, almost out of instinct. There were three carts, all pulled by snarling beasts. The bokoblins, as well as moblins and miniblins, though in lesser numbers, traveled on foot or on the beasts. There was only one horse, a night-black one, ridden by someone with a blue-gray cape on. I couldn't tell who he was, but I decided that he must be important. He looked like he was leading us.

Some moblins dropped back and walked next to us. I looked at them and figured they must be guards or something, to keep us from running away. I shrugged and kept walking. Maybe the guards would go away if we proved to the magician that we were good, well-behaved little kids. Not that I was. But if he thought we were, and he had the moblins leave us alone, we could make a break for it.

"What are you doing?" hissed Zelda, making me jump. I hadn't heard her come over.

"I figure if we act like a pair of little goody-two-shoes, Mister Cape up there'll get these pig-faces off us," I whispered back.

"Oh," she replied, and then fell silent.

We walked along the side of the wagon train. I saw the magician at the head of the troop turn his head to say something to a miniblin, and I was surprised. The man's face was white, completely white, without a hint of flesh-color anywhere. His eyes were red, like blood. I shuddered, and I felt Zelda stiffen beside me. Every muscle in my body tensed, and I couldn't relax until the magician had turned his face back towards our destination.

"The sorcerer," whispered Zelda. "I know he is. He grabbed me, when they were trying to get me."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Kicked him," she said. "In the chest. Hard."

"Hope you broke his ribs," I said with relish. She giggled a little, putting her hand up to muffle the sound.

"Ya think Vaati's funny?" growled one of the moblins. "Waittill ya see him close. Scary."

"Absolutely," said Zelda, making her blue eyes wide. "I can see that he's terrifying!"

The moblin grunted and cut down a tuft of grass with his scythe.

When none of the moblins were paying attention, I tapped Zelda on the shoulder. Widening my eyes and putting my hands up, I said in a high girlish voice, "Oooh, he's absolutely terrifying!"

"Link," she protested, shoving me against the wagon. "That isn't nice."

"Nor is pushing, and you don't seem to mind doing that," I muttered. That earned me a glare.

"So," I asked a moblin, "The, ah, magician is Vaati?"

"Yeh," was his reply.

"He powerful?" I asked, making up my mind to find out as much stuff about Vaati as I could.

"Yeh."

"What's he do?" I insisted.

"Makes spinning air. Makes the air push. Stuff."

Something clicked in the back of my brain. Something from a history lesson I had mostly forgotten. Not that I'd been listening to much of it anyways. A wind sorcerer. Had his name been Vaati? I couldn't remember.

"Right," I said. "Is he a real nasty sorcerer?"

"Yeh."

"Nasty how?" I pestered.

"Hurting. Killing. Prison."

I put that knowledge in the back of my head, to remember later. _Vaati, nasty wind sorcerer. Very powerful and likes to hurt and kill and put people in prison._

"There was a purpose to that?" Zelda asked softly.

"Information. Have to research the guy."

"Yeh," she said, imitating the moblin's rough voice exactly. I had to stifle my laughter.

The sun climbed through the sky. My feet hurt. "Hey," I called to everyone in general. "Can we ride in the wagon? My legs are falling off."

"Nuh," said a bokoblin. "Wagon's too good fer ya."

"Thought we were supposed to get there unharmed," I said loudly, mostly to Vaati. "We won't be unharmed if we're crippled by all this walking, will we?"

"Shut up," growled a moblin.

I shut up. My feet only hurt worse as the day grew on. About an hour after I should have had lunch—we didn't—my feet fell asleep. I winced every time I took a step, as needles of pain shot up my legs. By three in the afternoon, my feet were like lead. By four, they were completely numb. The numbness spread up my legs until I couldn't feel anything from my belt down. My head ached, my eyes were heavy, but there was nothing I could do. Evening came. I thought, sometimes, that I saw people watching us, but I couldn't be sure.

Night fell. I thought we had to stop, but we didn't. It got dark enough that I couldn't see two feet in front of me, except for the lanterns that the moblins in front carried and the eyes that reflected the lamp light. I shuddered, the cold wind biting into every bone in my body except the ones in my legs. I was starving, freezing, and tired. But somehow, I managed to keep silent. I would not give Vaati the satisfaction of knowing how unhappy I was.

Zelda cried out next to me as she stumbled and fell. I reached down and helped her to her feet. She was shivering violently. I probably was, too, but I wasn't sure.

Suddenly, I slammed into a bokoblin. It had stopped. When I looked ahead, I saw that so had everyone else. I saw the dim shadow that was Vaati dismount from the horse and walk forward. I peered into the darkness, trying to see what was going on. There was someone else there, someone large and, from what I could see, well-armed. The stranger was talking with Vaati. Arguing, from the looks of it. I looked to the sides. The moblins had begun moving forwards, not because we were leaving, but to see what was going on. I nudged Zelda.

"I see it," she whispered. "On three..."

I tensed, ready to run, hoping my nerveless legs would obey my commands.

"One..."

The moblins were all in front of us, all watching Vaati and the stranger.

"Two..."

I was ready. I clenched my hands and bent my legs, ready to spring forward.

"Three!"

We both took off, unable to see where we were going, what we were headed into. I heard a shout from behind us, and there was a sudden rush of wind. Then, I was jerked into the air and was _spinning_. I heard Zelda scream, and the next thing I knew we had been dumped on the ground. About twenty moblins swarmed us and lifted us into the air again, before they threw us roughly into a wagon. The door slammed shut.

I could see, now. That was nice, but something seemed wrong. It was too hot in here. the air was too still.

"Link!" Zelda said, horror in her eyes. "We have to put out the torches!"

"What?" I asked stupidly. "Why?"

"_There's no air in here!" _cried Zelda, smothering one torch. I did the left side, and she did the right. We were left in darkness.

The cart started moving. Its creaking and is swaying were the last things I knew before I slipped into nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Shadowed Castle

Zelda's Chapter

I awoke to see the sorcerer's face just inches from mine. His red eyes gleamed darkly, his pale face half hidden by his amethyst-colored hair. I screamed and my hands came up instinctively, pushing him away. I would have kicked him, except that my legs were pinned down. The weight on my legs was suddenly lifted, and they came up in a delayed reaction. I realized that Vaati had been sitting on my feet.

"I thought I told you to be careful," came his voice from above me. I didn't move my head to see him, even though he was out of my sight range. "She would have died if she'd been in there a few minutes longer."

The wagon. I remembered what had happened. I must have passed out from lack of air. As much as I hated to admit it, Vaati had saved my life.

"Your monsters," I said, sitting up and looking hard at Vaati, "nearly suffocated both Link and myself. You ought to take better care. It would seem to me that those wagons ought to have air in them...as you are a _wind s_orcerer."

"Yes," said Vaati coldly, "and it took a considerable amount of my power to revive you. I would think that you might be a bit more grateful, Princess."

Unreasonable rage flooded me, making my face flush. That was Impa's nickname for me! How dare this sorcerer use it? But a hand on my arm made me turn, and I saw Link shake his head slightly. Shaking with fury, I closed my eyes until I had calmed down. Then I opened them again and looked at Vaati.

"Don't," I said, my voice calm and level like Impa's had been, "call me Princess."

Vaati looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Because that's Masi's nickname. Because you don't deserve to call me that."

Now the wicked sorcerer looked amused. "I see," he said quietly, a smirk twisting his face.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to take his sword and run it through his black heart for looking at me like that. Like he was better than I was. As though he knew more than me. The look he was giving me was an "Oh, Zelda, you're so stupid that it makes me laugh" look, and it made me want to kill him. And then he spoke, without moving his mouth somehow. _"What a stupid girl. Surely she won't even try to escape! This will be very easy."_

"Stop it!" Link shouted, jumping up ad grabbing my arms. I struggled, desperate to destroy Vaati. Link didn't let go. Suddenly, the rage just went out of me, and with it the surge of energy. I slumped back, weary from the traveling, the raging, everything that had happened these past two nights. Link dropped my hands, and I fell back against the ground.

Slowly I became aware of my surroundings again. "...No, that will be fine," Vaati was saying. "Take Pri—ah, Zelda, and Link there, up to the castle. Mind that you're careful with them. And tell Master Agahnim that I'll be there in a moment."

The face of a young Hylian boy appeared over me, perhaps a year older than I was. He was pale for a Hylian, but my mind somehow couldn't think that he really was pale. Not after having seen the complete colorlessness of Vaati's face. The boy looked worried.

"D'you think you can walk, then?" he asked me. I nodded and he helped me up. I stumbled, and Link caught me on my other side. I was ashamed that I had to be supported to walk, but it really was necessary. I knew that it wasn't really important whether or not I liked it.

The young Hylian boy led us to the steps of the castle. I looked at it, looming above Castle Town, dark and dismal, and found it hard to believe that Impa had once worked there, or that I had ever been there. The boy tried the door. It thumped repeatedly against the frame, but would not open. "Gahh!" said the boy, hitting the door with his fist. "Looks like we'll have to wait for Master Vaati to come unlock it."

I leaned against the door, and the boy looked at me cooly. _"Is she really the one?"_ he asked without moving his mouth. _"He'd never admit it, but Master Vaati's been wrong lots of times. I wonder what happened to those poor other Zeldas..."_

"How are you _doing_ that?" I demanded.

"Doing what?" he asked, alarmed. _"Is she insane? I wasn't doing anything extraordinary."_

"Talking without saying anything!"

Link looked at me oddly and edged away slightly. The boy stepped back. "Talking without saying anything? What do you mean?" _"Sweet heart of Nayru, she _is _insane."_

"I'm not!" I shouted. "Don't you dare say that! I'm not!"

He looked downright terrified. "Not what?" _"How is she doing _that_?"_

"Insane! And what do you mean? I'm not doing anything!"

Just then the door opened. Another boy, fully armored, save for his hawkish face, stood there. "I'm to show you to your chambers, Princess, Link." He said the last three words with a slight sneer. _"Chambers? I've got better 'chambers!' And I doubt she's really the one—if she hasn't been found yet, she must be dead."_

"Prison cells," I said, ignoring his use of my nickname, ignoring the rest of his ventriloquism. "You're showing us to cells."

He stepped back. "Yes..."

"I'll be going now," said the first boy, and ran off.

The other boy looked away. The he looked back at me. _"A simple village girl..."_ He stopped silent-speaking as he looked towards Link. _"...combination," _he said as he looked back at me. Then he said, "Follow me."

He turned and walked quickly down the corridor. He was older than us, and taller than me by nearly a foot, and I nearly had to run to keep up with his long strides. Link reached down towards the boy's heavily decorated cape.

"Don't," said the boy without turning around, "touch my cape." Then he _did_ turn around, his eyes flashing. "You two are now officially prisoners of my great master, Lord Aghanim, and you will treat all of his followers with the proper respect." His eyes settled on me. _"She looks like a good, obedient girl, but the boy's a troublemaker. Hopefully, she won't cause any trouble. I suppose I'll have to keep a close eye on the boy. I'm always the prisoners' keeper. Curse Aghanim and all his sorceries!"_

"Aghanim's a sorcerer?" I asked in surprise.

"How do you figure that?" asked Link.

The boy stepped back, his eyes fixed on me. _"How did she know that?"_

"You said it!"

_"How is she _doing _that?"_ he said. "No, I didn't."

"You're the second person who's asked me how I'm doing that! I'm not doing anything!" I raised my hands and pushed him back, barely noticing the symbol glowing softly on the back of my right hand.

"_Kerru kain,_" said the boy in awe, "you _are_ the one."

"What does care-oo cane mean?" I asked, uncertain of the unfamiliar words.

"Sand queen, desert queen," he said. "Din save me, Vaati got it right at last." He reached out to touch me, and I stepped away, but he ceased before reaching me. "_Kerrutake," _he said, amazed, "where's that come from?"

"I'm sorry?"

He held his hands out, palms down. On the back of his left hand, there was the same symbol that had appeared on my right.

Link spoke up. "I've got it, too, only it never showed 'til I came to the village." He held out his hands as well, and I mine.

"Curious," I murmured. "I've never seen anything like it. It's a bit like three triangles, stacked up..."

"I've seen it," said the boy. "In this castle. There was some things, lokced up in a storeroom. That symbol was one one of them. Several, actually."

I looked at him, searching his face for more information. He wouldn't look right at me, and I didn't know why. Then he whirled and marched down the corridor. Link and I had no choice but to follow.

The room didn't seem too bad, so I went in, cautiously. Yet as the door slammed, the illusion faded away to reveal a tiny, damp, dark cell. There was a _clunk_ as the door locked behind me. The look on the older boy's face was one of pity, but he put away the key, leaving Link and me alone in the darkness.

Link slapped the flat of his hand against the wall, making a sound like a cat's growl in the back of his throat. I sat down on the cold stone floor and rested my head between my hands. "How are we to get out of this fix?"

"I haven't a clue," snapped Link, "but let's do it fast."

We searched the cell, but there was nothing that offered us hope of escape. After a while, I was forced to concede defeat. I didn't know how we were going to escape, nor what we might do when—_if--_we did. Only one thing was clear: we were trapped.


End file.
